


Heavy is the Head

by Burningchaos



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Roswell (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, forced drugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Finding a way back to Antar was the first mistake. Liz and the others struggle with Khivar, being Entittled Reaccurances and desperately try to save themselves and their planet. Takes place before Jupiter Ascending and after Cannon Roswell.





	1. Chapter 1

Max burst through the door, “I found a way off planet.” His words exploded though the silence that had settled over the room before he arrived. No one moved, no one said a word… “I found a member of the Ageis, he can get us a transport to Antar. We’re going home!” 

**Three Years Later…**

Liz stood tall and proud as the servants fluttered around adjusting her gown. It was of the purest white, the silk was so thin and fragile the layers were see through. “My Lady?” Liz turned from the window and look at the girl who spoke. 

“The Jet will do.” 

“But, My Lady..”

“The Jet, suits my mood.” Liz’s face was grim. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. Nothing.

“My Lord Khivar will not be pleased.”

“Lord Khivar can be spaced for all I care, I will wear what I desire.” She pulled the pins from her hair as she spoke, “And I will wear my hair loose.” 

Turning completely away from the window, “I may not have the power to overthrow Lord Khivar but I am recurrence of Mira Antares, the warrior Queen who founded this planet, I will only be dictated to so much as this farce of a wedding calls for.” 

The servants fell to their knees as they heard a slow clap and their Lord’s voice, “Brava, Brava, my dear. I almost believed your performance.” He strode toward her with the confidence of a man who knew he had won. 

Liz closed her eyes and forced herself not to crumble. “It is not a performance.” She picked up the jet necklace that had been set before her. “I am Queen Mira,” she lifted her chin and looked Khivar in the eye, “this will not last. I will not be complacent, I will not be used. Max...Zan is dead, Kyle is beyond your reach and the others have assimilated to their new lives. They don’t see what I see.”

Khivar smiled, and Liz tried not to shudder, “That, dear Elizabeth, is exactly why you are in a wedding gown and will soon be _My_ Lady.” He reached out to stroke her face but Liz jerked away. He smirked and called out, “Don’t be late.” as he left the room. 

~*~

“We need to stop this.” Michael hissed in Isabel’s ear. They danced gaily around the ballroom, smiling and greeting those that called out to them. “We can’t let Liz do this.”

“Keep smiling, and make sure it reaches your eyes. Everyone is watching us.” Isabel murmured as she followed Michael into another turn. “We’ve no choice, she has no choice.”

“Damn it, I hate this.” The music ended and he leaned in to kiss Isabel’s cheek. 

“Just like I hate pretending to be in love with you. You are as much my brother as Max was.” Isabel tried not to frown. It had been a year and four months but it still hurt everyday. 

“General Rathgar, Lady Vilandra it is so wonderful to see the two of you dance together again. When will we be celebrating your nuptials?” An Entitled they didn’t recognize reached out to grasp Michael’s hand, shaking it vigorously before leaning in to brush his lips across Isabel’s. “I was so pleased to hear Vilandra had persuaded you to our side. You will, once again, be the greatest General Antar has had in the last three hundred years. I can’t wait to see what you have planned for The Abraxas’ forces.” The man rambled on, he noticed his glass was empty and placed it on a passing servant’s tray. “Lady Vilandra, would you grant me the privilege of the next dance.”

“Rath?” Isabel’s mask was firmly in place as she smiled and rested her hand on the unknown Entitled’s wrist. 

Michael stomped down any resistance he might of had and nodded, “Of course my love, I am going to go see a man about a horse.” He laughed, it felt bitter and contemptuous. 

“Darling, we’ve talked about that.” Isabel turned toward the Entitled, “He loves those quaint Earthisms, much to my dismay.” 

“Ah, well we all have our quirks.” The Entitled chuckled as he lead Isabel to the dance floor. 

Michael made his way over to bar and watched Isabel work her magic. Whoever that Entitled was she would know everything about him by the end of their dance. If he was someone they could ignore or if they needed to cultivate a friendship with him, and if there was anyway he could be of use to them. He tossed back the liquor the bartender handed him and grimaced. Michael hoped that wherever Kyle was he was safe and doing better than they were. 

~*~

 

“Look, kid, you’re going about this all wrong.” The Skyjacker that had hauled him out of the fight reached into the fridge and tossed him an icepack. Kyle looked around, he was in some sort of barracks. Bleeding from his mouth, nose and a cut over his eye he hesitated for a moment before putting the icepack on his eye. 

“Look, it’s nice that you saved my ass and all - and yeah, I suck at this Alien shit. I know I’m Entitled but I know jack all about it. Liz, my sister and Christ I am still not used to that, kicked my ass off the planet to save me and now she a fucking hostage. This Khivar dude is like my planet’s version of Hitler and….” Kyle looked up as he heard the guy chuckle. 

“Alright, I get you're lost...and lucky for you I have a weakness for strays and a bunch of downtime.” The Skyjacker walked toward him, held out his hand, “I’m Stinger Apini.”

“Kyle...er Atik Antares brother to Queen Mira Antares and co-ruler of the Planet Antar.” Kyle shook Stinger’s hand as he spoke. 

“Good now that’s out of the way we’ll, after we find my second, stitch you up and you can tell us all about it.” Stinger slapped him on the shoulders and pulled him out the door. Kyle had a bad feeling about all this, not that he thought Stinger was Khivar’s man - Khivar hated Splices, it was more of the same feeling he got the night Max healed him. Death or Glory with lots of pain along the way.

~*~

“General Rathgar, Lord Khivar would like to speak to you before the wedding.” A nameless servant slid along side him and whispered. Michael nodded, finished his second drink and headed up stairs. 

Liz’s door was open as he passed and he could see her dressed in white and black, fussing with her hair she looked stunning. She always looked stunning. He remembered the day she married Max, her second hand thrift shop dress and flowers in her hair. Everyone had been so happy that day, even though they were on the run and broke. He shook the memories off and continued to Khivar’s private offices. Michael took a deep breath and knocked.

“Enter.” 

“My Lord, you summoned me?” Michael walked toward the despot he wished he could kill. 

“Look at the rabble out there. Ungrateful bastards, they are protesting the wedding. Look at them. Disgusting.” Khivar stood in front of the window, agitation and revulsion warred on his face. Michael walked to his side and looked. He saw their people were starving, dying and here they were hosting an Entitled hoard just for Khivar’s enjoyment and advancement. 

“They don’t understand your plans, of the greatness you will bring Antar, sire.” Micheal forced himself to stay in character. 

“No, they don’t...and once you didn’t either.” Khivar turned toward him, grabbed Michael's face with both hands and squeezed. “You, what should I do with you General? You act the part, but do you believe it? If only I could look into that brain of yours and see.” Khivar swore, and dropped his hands back to his side.

“Sire…”

“Hush, I am thinking.” He turned and started to pace. “You saw my lovely and venomous bride did you not?” Khivar looked at him and then continued, “Of course you did. You’ve known her for years yet here you stand by my side letting me marry her. Is it all part of a game?”

Michael watched Khivar carefully desperate not to give anything away. “There is no game. You have the power to change our planet for the better, she may be a reaccurance but she has no power, no armies. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. I learned that on Earth.” He knew as soon as he said that it was a mistake, Khivar’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer.

“And is that what you are doing, General? My second in command, General of all my armies - are you keeping me close?” 

“Sire..”

“Leave me, I have things to prepare for the meeting with Abrasax Industries tomorrow.” Khivar grabbed a sheaf of papers from his desk as he spoke and Michael knew he played the wrong card at the wrong time.

He bowed, smacking his heels together as he did so. “Certainly, My Lord.” Before he turned and left. 

~*~

Stinger shoved open the door to the dingiest dive Kyle had ever had the misfortune to see. “Caine, where the hell are you?” Stinger shouted above the din. “Stinger, on the left.” A voice shouted back just as loudly. 

Kyle winced as Stinger pulled him through the crowds. They made it it to a table where a Lycantant and a Nesh were arm wrestling. All around the table money was changing hands. Stiger clapped the Lycantant on the shoulders, “Finish this, we’ve busniess.” Kyle watched a reckless grin spread across Caine’s face as he turned his full focus on the Nesh. “Sorry there lad, you never stood a chance.” As he pushed and slammed the back of the Nesh’s hand on the table. “AHHHARAH!” The Nesh screamed in fury. 

Caine stood, “Look, Merrick, I told you this was a bad idea.” He took a fistful of money from the bet holder. 

“You owe me Caine.” Merrick moved around the table, his fist swinging back to hit at Caine. Kyle started to move around to Merrick’s left but before he had a chance Stinger was there grabbing Merrick and tossing him against the wall. 

“You lost, it was a fair match. We don’t have time for this and do you really want to tangle with two Skyjackers?”

Merrick’s face was sullen. “No.” he snarled, “I won’t forget this Apini.”

“Don’t,” Stinger smile was cold and his tone dismissive, “We’ll play when you have your herd at you back.” Stinger let him down, turned his back on him and started walking toward the door. Caine showed Merrick his teeth before he turned to follow Stinger. 

“I’m so fucked.” Kyle murmured to himself as he too followed Stinger out the door.

~*~

Michael turned and stared at Khivar’s door as he closed it. He looked toward Liz’s still open door and decided to chance it. He hadn’t been alone with her in months, not since she hashed out the plan, not since she talked him into it and Isabel forced him to stick to it. He still couldn’t see how marrying Khivar would do anything other than trap her, gathering allies, seeking power behind the scenes would take years if not decades. Antarians wouldn’t last that long - not if the harvesting went as Khivar planned. 

He walked to Liz’s room, saw her standing alone staring into the mirror and, not for the for the first time, wished he was the one she would be walking toward. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Liz stared at him, not turning around. She met his his eyes through the mirror. 

“I know.” He hovered in the doorway for a moment before stepping into the room. 

“Michael.” 

“Don't tell me to leave.” He walked toward her, “Just let me touch you.”

Liz turned around, she looked so sad and so beautiful. “We talked about this.”

“Not in months. I’ve only seen you in passing, you’ve not talked to me, you’ve barely looked at me. I’m not good at this. I …” Michael’s hands hovered over her shoulders. “I miss you.”

Liz turned and reached up, her hands resting on either side of his face. “You're not alone.” She brushed her thumb over his lips as his hands settled on her. “I’m always here, I’m waiting for you and someday you’ll will just have to say my name and I will be in your arms.” Liz stepped away. “Today’s not that day, but it will happen. I promise.” 

Michael watched her walk away, the door she opened clicked behind her with finality before he turned and went to find Isabel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - a discussion of rape happens at the end of this chapter it is plot relevant but doesn't happen

One and a Half Years ago…

 

“Look I know this isn’t what we expected, but were here now and we have to deal with it.” Max had dirt on his face. “These people can help us.” 

 

Michael stood off to the side of the room, “These people want to make Kyle and Liz into the King and Queen of Antar.” He leaned over grabbed a shirt and threw it toward Max. “Neither of them want this. Hell, Max, none of us want to be here anymore but you’re off with this resistance you created every damn day not listening to a word any of us have to say. This world doesn’t want us, Khivar is in full control and even if we wanted to WE don’t have the resources or the backing to fix what’s wrong.”

 

“Fix what’s wrong? Micheal, he wants to sell our people, harvest them for God’s sake, to keep himself young.” Max grabbed the shirt and threw it on the bed as he shouted. “We need to stop him. Liz and Kyle will have more power then I would. They are reacurances. That means something.” 

 

“It means something neither of them want and you just can’t seem to hear it.” Michael walked over to Max, put his hand on his shoulder. “You’ve changed since we’ve come here, Max.”

 

Max shrugged off Michael’s hand as he left the room he looked back before he strode away. “My name is Zan now, maybe you should start remembering who you are, Rath. We could use a general.” 

 

~*~

 

“I don’t know what to do, how do I make him understand?” Liz paced the room. “He won’t listen to me, half the time he is off with Alva and the resistance.”

 

“Don’t expect miracles from me.” Isabel frowned. “He’s never listened to me.” 

 

“No, now he listens to Alva.” 

Kyle walked into the room, “Can anyone join this trash Max party or is it ladies only?”

 

Isabel patted the couch beside her. “Feel free.” Kyle slid in next to her, grabbed her feet and started to rub them. 

 

“You look tense.” He started kneading the arch of her foot and watched Isabel’s face relax. “You’re next Sis.”

 

“Ugh.” Liz flopped down in a chair. “I’ve kissed you. Don’t say that.”

 

“Yeah, that is pretty gross.” He leaned over to Isabel. “Kiss me, Isabel, you’re my only hope.” Kyle grinned.

 

“I thought that is what Buddha was for?” Isabel leaned in, “I guess I can help you out though.” She gave him a soft, quick kiss. 

 

“If I was ever that bad with Max I am sorry, but please can we focus on the issues?” Liz chewed on her lip. “He is not the man I fell in love with, or even the man I married. He is so insistent Kyle and I go to Orous to be confirmed. I don’t trust him, or Alva for that matter.”

 

“I wouldn’t trust Alva, that viper is using Max to further her cause and she is going to get us all killed.” Kyle snarled. 

 

“Honestly, I have no idea what to do. But I wouldn’t put it past Max to find a way to get what he wants,” Isabel sighed, “he always does.”. 

 

~*~

 

Liz struggled, her eyes heavy, her body sore. She felt, no knew she’d been drugged. She tried not to panic, to think rationally but her fogged mind was failing her. She heard footsteps and her started racing. 

 

“I don’t understand why she hasn’t woke yet, I gave her less than the standard does because she is so slight.” Liz thought she recognized the voice, she’d heard it before but couldn’t place it.

 

“Well Zan is upset, he said he didn’t want his wife harmed, she slept through the process and the ceremony.” 

 

Max had done this to her...white hot rage thrummed through her burning off the last of the fog. She struggled to sit up as the door opened.

 

“You’re awake. Good.” Alva walked over to her and unshackled Liz’s hands. “Zan will be here soon.” Liz rubbed her wrists as Alva turned away. “Marcus, stay outside the door till Zan arrives, I need to go tend to Atik.”

 

“His name is Kyle.” 

 

“No Mira, it is not. You’ve been confirmed. You have no choice, You and Atik are our true rulers.” Alva smiled as she spoke. “Khivar will fall and his plan to sell off our people and turn Antar into an Entitled playground will fail.” She turned and followed Marcus from the room.

 

Liz thought about what she had, she had known Khivar’s plan but the resistance was small, too small, most of the people on Antar were more concerned about survival. Khivar’s rule had ruined the economy, he’d taxed the people into a recession. Food was expensive, earning were low, people were losing their homed to the crown and being tossed into debtor’s prison. It had only took Khivar twenty five years to destroy everything Max’s family had achieved with their rule. 

 

Now she was trapped. Khivar hadn’t considered them a threat before, he had too much power and they were nothing more than novelties. She didn’t approve of what Khivar had planned, or anything he had done since the coup but this wasn’t something she was prepared to handle.

 

The door slid open again and Max walked in. “I’m sorry I had to resort to this, Mira, but you had to be confirmed. The people will rally behind you now.”

 

“You drugged and kidnaped me and all you can say is you had to? Max, can’t you see how wrong all of this is? I’m your wife, which you just successfully end our marriage as I will never trust you again.” Liz struggled to stand but her legs were still to heavy. “What did you give me, I can’t remember anything other than going to bed last night.”

 

Max started taking off his shirt as he spoke, “It was a herbal, I slipped into your nightly tea and Atik’s dinner.” He hung his shirt up. “Now that you’re confirmed we need an heir so there will be no divorce.”

 

“Listen to yourself.” Liz panicked, “ZAN listen to me. I am saying NO. Are you so far gone that you are willing to rape me?” She dragged her legs off the bed and forced herself to stand on shaky legs. “What happened to the man who promised to love, honor and cherish me?” 

 

Max stood there for a moment, his hand paused on his belt. “No, I’m not going to rape you.” He reached out and touched her cheek. Liz flinched as he touched her. “I love you. I’m doing this for us, for the children we’ll have, for my people and my planet in that order.” He stepped back and grabbed his shirt. “I can wait for you to understand, you’re a rational woman with your confirmation you’ll have no choice but too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've not wrote in years, have no banner, no beta and no idea how to bring about the ending this fic seems to want but here it is. Also I have no idea where Maria is so let us just pretend she is still on Earth singing and happily famous.


End file.
